This is a Problem
by Lexie Daughter of Athena
Summary: Demigods always need to be careful in the real world. But sometime they slip up. What happens when Lexie's little sister catches her in battle? OC story.


_I do not own PJO or HOO._

**This is a Problem**

"Achoo!" Sydney Greyson groaned after the sneeze and whipped her nose onto her sleeve. She hated being sick, the only benefit of it was getting to stay home and sleep in rather than going to school.

None the less she trudged down the stairs to the kitchen, she wanted red Gatorade and she wanted it now. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she heard a loud noise from outside followed by a shout. She rushed into the kitchen just as her sister, Lexie, rushed in from the garage. Only she wasn't supposed to be home…she was supposed to be at school… And she was carrying her bow.

Lexie turned to glance out the door and her eyes widened and then turned into a glare. She quickly pulled something out of her jacket; she pulled it up to her bow, drew back and released; less than a second later she cursed under her breath and repeated the process twice. She stretched her neck to see something and then got a satisfied look on her face and pride in her eyes.

"Ha! Take that you demon from Hades! That's what you get for messing with me at school! Have fun in Tartarus!"

After the five seconds of her satisfaction she winced. She shrugged off her jacket revealing a gash on her left arm, she said something Sydney couldn't understand, but from her tone of voice she figured it wasn't something good.

Lexie then looked at her right leg, her jeans had a huge gash in them and there were drops of blood on them. "These were my favorite pair of jeans!" she looked on the floor around her, "That giant mongrel ate my backpack! I had Ambrosia in that!"

"You're bleeding and you're worried about your backpack!?" Sydney shouted at her. "What's going on!?"

Lexie spun around in an instant, "Sydney!?"

* * *

Lexie groaned. She was currently sitting in her Literature class, now as a Daughter of Athena she usually loves reading, but it wasn't the reading that she hated. No it was the teacher. Mr. Richard. One of, if not _the, _toughest teacher in the school. She would say he was a monster in disguise, but he makes everyone's lives miserable and not just hers.

So while listening to an hour long lecture about _The Odyssey, _(Which she had been forced to read by her sister Annabeth numerous amounts of time.)she started to zone out. She was brought back to the present by a sudden noise. Thankfully that noise had not been Mr. Richard calling her out for zoning out, and saying how she would never amount to anything in life if she spent it all in her head. No it was the familiar hoot of her personal stalker. An owl who she'd come accustomed to calling Eric.

As strange as it may seem, Lexie had somehow managed to befriend the owl after realizing her mother wasn't going to make him go away any time soon. Eric would sometimes help her out by bringing her lunch or some signed papers if she left them at home. He had also ceased dropping her textbooks on her head if she ate outside, but only because she finally decided to throw the book back at the bird.

Lexie glanced out at the bird and could immediately tell there was something wrong. He kept ruffling his feathers and shuffling slightly. She was about to silently question the bird what was wrong what was wrong when Mr. Richard.

"Mrs. Greyson would you care to tell us what is so fascinating outside that it has drawn your attention away from the board?"

Lexie glanced at Mr. Richard and then back at the window, and like always the bird was gone. "Um sorry Mr. Richard I—" I was interrupted by a low growl in the hallway. Her eyes widened. "I was just wondering if I could go to the bathroom, I'm not feeling very good."

"After you answer this question. The goddess Athena plays a key part in the story, what is she the goddess of and what is her symbol?"

Lexie was convinced the Fates were messing with her; there is no way she could get a question so easy. "Athena is the goddess of wisdom, war, household arts and crafts, spinning and weaving. She is the patron goddess of Athens. Her symbols are the olive branch and owl." With that said she rushed to the door ignoring Mr. Richard shouting after her saying she needed a pass.

She was met by one of the biggest dogs she had ever seen in the hallway. A hellhound. And it did not appear to be friendly. She reached into her jacket, a magic item that could hold her weapons, and pulled out her bow and an arrow.

I had just drawn back when her friend walked out the door. "Lexie, Mr. Richard is going to—You have a gun!" She glanced at what Lexie was aiming at, "You're going to shoot a dog!?" Lexie didn't get a chance to explain, she bolted into the room. Lexie only heard a little of what was said, "-She has a gun!"

Lexie sighed, "Well it was nice going to this school, or any school, while it lasted…" She fired at the hellhound and bolted.

* * *

"Sydney!? This is a problem." Lexie was panicking, her little sister had just seen her kill a hellhound, use a magical item, curse in Greek, and who knows what else. "Why aren't you at school!?"

"I'm sick; now don't avoid the question what is going on?"

"Nothing's going on. Look I'm going back to New York for school, tell dad for me, and if the school calls about me having a gun tell them… actually just hang up if the school calls." She explained walking over to her stash of Ambrosia and taking a bite, she could feel her wound closing slowly.

"You had a gun!? Lexie what is going on!? And is your cut getting smaller?"

Lexie groaned, and grabbed her sister by the shoulders and turned her towards the stairs. "This is all a dream. None of this really happened."

"Lexie that's not going to work—"

"Ah I don't want to hear it because this is all a dream."

"But Lexie—" She was cut off by Lexie closing the door to her room.

* * *

Sydney was listening contently to her sister talk to someone over what she assumed to be the phone.

"—Sean please don't ask questions I'll explain later, I just need a ride please come pick me up."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"Because," Lexie snarled, "My sister is down the hallway, and she saw me!"

"She saw you!?"

"Yes! That's why I need to get to camp, and also I don't think my school is going to ever let me on campus again…"

"Why…?"

"I'll tell you later!"

"Okay fine, I'm on my way see you in like thirty minutes."

"Bye Sean, see you then."

_Camp? What camp? Lexie went to a boarding school in New York, not a camp. What did she see? And why does Lexie have to leave because of it? Sean? That's the name of the boy who sent me a letter about Lexie. If he's in New York how is he going to get all the way to Georgia in thirty minutes?_ All the questions running through Sydney's head were interrupted by Lexie walking down the hall.

Sydney peeked out of her door; she saw her sister with a full backpack on her back and duffle bag by her feet. She was glancing around like she wouldn't see the place for a long time.

"It feels like I just got back, which I guess I did, and now I have to leave again. And all because of a monster, a stupid hellhound." Lexie mumbled and then walked down the stairs.

A few minutes later Sydney heard the front door open and close. She rushed to the window and was amazed by what she saw. A horse with wings was in her front yard! A boy with red hair hopped off its back and walked over to Lexie. They hugged quickly and discussed for a minute before walking over to the horse. They both hopped on and just as soon as they came they were gone, only this time they took her sister with her. She couldn't help, but feel a little hurt that her sister didn't say goodbye to her, especially when she made it seem like she wouldn't be back for a long time.

Sydney walked down stairs in hopes that maybe her sister hadn't just left, or that maybe she left a note behind. She looked around and found one on the counter.

_Dad, I'm sorry but I had to take off. There was an "incident" at school, and someone saw me, you know how the Mist can make people see the wrong things. Well apparently I'm now a dog murderer with a gun. Also when I got home Syd saw me… I don't know how much, but I'm sure she'll ask. Sorry. I don't know when I'll come back or if, tell Syd and Eug I love them and that I'll miss them. I love you guys and I'll miss you. I promise to try and stay safe, but with quests you never know. I'll write when I can. Can you please try and convince my friends that I'm not what the Mist made me look like. Love you._

_~Lexie_

So her sister really was gone. But that's not what concerned Sydney. Lexie had a secret, a big one, and whatever it was, was not only dangerous, but misleading.

She took another glance at the paper and saw another line,

_P.S. Sydney I know you're reading this, probably before even dad, but just don't worry about this. Its okay, I'm not going to die…hopefully. If the Fates decide you need to know then you will know. Remember this is all a dream. Oh and I'm sorry that I had to leave right before your birthday, but I did get you something its outside my window, his name is Eric, please take care of him. If he ever drops a book on your head just throw it back._

What was her sister hiding, and why is it so important that it stay a secret?

**Lexie: So I wrote this for my sister's birthday which is technically now, but I started this yesterday on the 29th. So should I continue this or leave it as it is?**


End file.
